psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Hiccup/In popular culture
TV Shows *WordGirl (Word (Hicc) Up!): While WordGirl tries to find a remedy for the hiccups, Chuck tries to get his condiment ray fixed by Hal Hardbargain. *Horrible Histories (???): Improvements to the world did pick up despite some violent hiccups. *Zzzap! (???): Lilly: Cuthbert is struggling to sleep because of a bad case of the hiccups! *Making Fiends (???): To stop the noise, Grudge eats it, but when he hiccups the song plays which still annoys Vendetta. She fires him and makes a new fiend to her sidekick, Rubella who helps her destroy Charlotte. *Arrested Development (???): Penny and Dave, who are getting married but there are a few hiccups on the way. *The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Wild Bill Hiccup is an Indian. He appears in Richard Scarry's What Do People Do All Day and The Busy, Busy Town. *ZingZillas (Bubble Trouble): The ZingZillas decide that the Big Zing should be a boogie woogie song but every time Zak opens his mouth he hiccups and produces a steam of bubbles. *I Am Frankie (s01e13): It was a decision maker that would be a truly fair way to decide who to go to the dance with--hiccups. *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (S1E01): (HICCUPS) *Poko (Minus Has The Hiccups): Poko let out a big doggo yawn and looked up at Rikka, then let out a hiccup. He felt the nearly hot water touch his paws and Poko yelped, quickly waking up. *Azumanga Daioh (Hiccups): After eating spicy food, Osaka gets the hiccups and they never seem to go away. Her friends come up with all sorts of more-or-less crazy remedies and try them. *Monthly Girls (Chapter 98): He decided that Suzuki's new trait would be that he gets the hiccups when he drinks too much soda. *Little Roy (A Little Hiccup): Roy can't wait to play with Mr Barker's new train set. However, a bout of cartoon hiccups soon get in the way as his hiccups cause him to bounce, crash and splat his way through the house and garden. Roy fears the hiccups will last forever. *Ojamajo Doremi (The Search for the Herbs! Maho-dou's Bus Trip): It is oblivious to the many dangers Majorika protects her from due to Hana's hiccups. *BoJack Horseman (Live Fast, Diane Nguyen): F.D.: Beg your pardon, minor hiccup. *Super Sentai (Terrible Hiccups): Ryouma accidentally gives Hikaru an ancient Balban bomb as a cold remedy, making him hiccup his way towards potentially good reasons to cure his hiccups off because they are gone for good. *The Monkees (Find the Monkees): waiting to audition for Hubbell Bensen, Peter can't stop hiccuping. *Howdy Doody (???): There was one thing that was otherwise barren landscape of entertainment, but there was a small hiccup. *Miles from Tomorrowland (A Hiccup in the Plan): The Callistos go from launch to lunch when a giant Sporjot alien swallows the Stellosphere. *Shark Tank (???): Onstage on Sunday, Hyman explained the hiccup as a way to illustrate that the dynamic intakes make him the biggest goals ever made in history. *The X Factor (Simon's Got the Hiccups): It takes a lot to make Simon Cowell speechless, but a serious case of the hiccups just might do it! *American Idol (???): Wade is getting caught up in some of his previous on-stage hiccups. *House M.D.: The Hiccuping Patient was one of the clinic patients House had to treat in the Season 3 episode One Day, One Room. *Wizards of Waverly Place (Potion Commotion): He hiccups and the loft transports to China, where a couple of waiters deliver a big package for him *Ricky's Room (Harold's Hiccup Machine): Harold invents a machine to cure hiccups. *Doki Adventures (Hiccup Problems): Gabi has hiccup problems, so the team flies to Dearborn, Michigan to get the cures for her hiccups! *Crayon Shin-Chan (Gotta Gotta Hiccup to Get Down!): After they get rid of their hiccups, Hiroshi gets hiccups. *The Venture Bros. (Ice Station - Impossible!): While he is mixing chemicals and experimenting, they arrive at a solution just as Hank exhibits the final symptom of uncontrollable hiccups. *Numb Chucks (Good Quill Hunting): Dilweed and Fungus scare the hiccups out of Quills. *The Mr. Men Show (Sneezes and Hiccups): The Dillydale Glee Club with Mr. Fussy performing a concert was made using sneezes and hiccups, in which Mr. Rude conducts them in a big orchestra featuring sneezes and hiccups too. *Chloe's Closet (???): Chloe and her friends become superheroes and help a gorilla get rid of his hiccups. *Higgledy House (Meal and Hiccups): Sarah-Jane and Justin have dinner together, though little food reaches their mouths. *Pet Alien (Scare Affair): Tommy has the hiccups and the aliens only know one cure - scare the hiccups out of Tommy! *The Wiggles (???): Jeff introduces the Shingle-Back Lizard, and the Wiggles play a game of animal charades, and Murray has the hiccups! *Eureeka's Castle (???): Magellan trades his hiccups for Mr. Knack's basketball. *The WotWots (HicHoppity Wot): DottyWot helps her brother who has got a case of the hiccups. Out in the zoo they investigate a croaking animal that seems to be suffering the same complaint. *The Animals of Farthing Wood (???): The animals feel that when the latter holds Hare's mouth for 100 seconds to cure his hiccups. *Scrub (My Urologist): Quick as a porcupine's hiccup. *Chucklevision (Parks and Wreck-Reations): I would have been called Barry except for a hiccup at the christening so now he is called Bob Pardon Me Chuckle! *The Stinky and Dirty Show (A Case of the Sputters): Stinky gets a case of “the sputters” (think vehicular hiccups!) *Family Matters (Opposites Attract): When Urkel says he thinks he's cured of hiccups, he reaches out and puts a hand on Carl's shoulder. *The Brady Bunch (Tell It Like It Is): The kids will enter the living room in a loud verbal argument with a hiccuping Cindy in tow. *Hilda Book Series (How Hilda Hushed Her Hiccups): When Hilda the hyena has a bout of hiccups, she travels to Hiccup Land for suggestions, in this rhyming story which emphasizes the sound of the letter H. *Postman Pat (Cure for Hiccups): Katy Pottage can't stop hiccuping! Use the stickers provided to help Postman Pat cure Katy's hiccups away! *The King of Queens (Knee Jerk): Okay, still have the hiccups, and now there's tuna on me. *Elfen Lied (???): It noticeably improved, although it's not without some hiccups that carry over into Nononono. *Toopy and Binoo (The Hiccup Hunters): Hoping that a small fright will cure Binoo of the hiccups that stop him from sleeping, Toopy tells him the story of the amazing Hiccup Hunters. *The Fosters (???): Stef and Lena reassure Callie that just because this little hiccup occurred doesn't count. However, there is a big surprise at the end of the episode, so the fish may scare the living heavens out of them too. *The Jungle Book (The Python's Hiccups): Python Kaa has a bad case of hiccups and blames Mowgli, whose careless play caused him to fall too badly. Baloo knows a cure, a rare blue flower, which the flower will cure his hiccups off. *Little Clowns of Happytown: Hiccup is the Big Brother of Tickles, Pranky and Blooper. He loves to be silly all the time as a young clown/kid. *SuperMarioLogan (Jeffy Has Hiccups!): Jeffy has hiccups and Mario tries to get rid of them! *Greg's Anatomy (???): Susan Grey (Mare Winningham) played Lexie's mom, Molly Grey-Thompson, and died from a bad case of the hiccups. Her death resulted from a complication to a routine procedure to treat acid reflux and her non-stop hiccups. *Fievel's American Tails (A Case of the Hiccups): Fievel has the bad case of the hiccups! Everyone tries to cure his hiccups away by singing a cool and relaxing song for him. *Tintin (???): It also gave them the hiccups, accompanied by burping up green bubbles. *Larva (Hiccups): Yellow gets the case of hiccups after eating the hot pepper. He gets very backwards and sits on the spiky, causing Red to laugh at this. *Super Monsters (A Bad Case of Hiccups): The Super Monsters are ready for a fun night at Pitchfork Pines Preschool! All the monsters are showing off new skills they've learned. Just as Katya is about to perform a new spell, she gets a bad case of the hiccups. It makes her magic go crazy! Everyone starts offering her their family cures for hiccups, but nothing is working. Will Katya ever get rid of her hiccups so her magic can go back to normal? *The Save-Ums! (Stop Winston's Hiccups!): Winston's whale-sized hiccups raise a ruckus. *Camp Lakebottom (Hiccups/Hiccup and Away!): McGee gets the hiccups, which causes things to disappear around Lakebottom Campsite. *Fancy Nancy (???): On Fancy Nancy: "Messin' With Time" Fancy Nancy has contracted the hiccups from the internet. *Batman (???): Cause even Batman gets the hiccups. *The Penguins of Madagascar (Truth Ache): The Penguins are seen having eaten all the Sardines, but now looks very sick then hiccups. *Hawaii Five-0 (Over Fifty? Steal): Oh himself removing his makeup Sorry, hiccups. *Captain Pugwash (A Cure for Hiccups): Pugwash had the hiccups when he was in the boat! Everyone scares Pugwash until his hiccups go away for good. *Johnny and the Sprites (Root's Dadoots): When little Root gets the da-doots, a Sprite version of the hiccups, his da-dooting helps Johnny finish a song that celebrates what's nice about surprises. *Soy Luna (???): The event is a huge success, apart from a small hiccup due to a fight between Matteo and Simón, which was luckily stopped in time by Luna. *Dexter (???): A cat farts and hiccups at the same time! Three scientists are very shocked when they react to this kitty cat! *Bob the Builder (Two-Jobs Travis): Luckily Bob's had one delivered. Meanwhile, Farmer Pickles has a job for Travis, to shift some sunflower seedlings from the dome. There are many hiccups and they are needed to be cured forever. *Fireman Sam (Sheepdog Trials): Fireman Elvis has hiccups and tries to get rid of them, Mike told him that curing hiccups gives you a big scare followed by Woolly and her lamb friends at the farm outside Fireman Sam's house. *Percy the Park Keeper (The Fox's Hiccups): Squirrel tells Fox a rather funny joke, which gave him the hiccups because he has been drinking lemonade. The others try to cure him, but out of them, Owl on. *Oakie Dokie (Oakie Doke and the Hiccups): Moses gets the hiccups after drinking Granny Annie's unready lemonade. *Kipper the Dog (Hiccups): Kipper gets the hiccups and his friends give him suggestions on how to cure them. *Brum (Brum Gets Hiccups): I wonder if Brum's friends can help get rid of the hiccups? *Grojband (Indie Road Rager): A little hiccup with the stunt gear. *Fluffy Gardens (Having The Hiccups): Several animals of Fluffy Garden have an extreme case of the hiccup cure after they drink some lemonade. The cure helps them solve their appetites along with the main stuff. *Recess (???): While Mikey is making himself a sandwich, he shoves it down his mouth, then hiccups so hard that his shirt briefly comes off. *The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and his Best Friend Corky (Sheepish Hiccups): When Mrs Whistlehead's sheep also get hiccups, Bill and Corky seek the help of a special cure to help them stop the sheep's hiccups. *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (???): The only problem is that Patsy gets the hiccups resulting in a slight 'hiccup' as she travels through the bucket and she arrives back in Harry's bedroom full size! *How I Met Your Mother (Double Date): Lily has to contract a "rare fatal hiccup disorder that's completely out of control". *Big and Small (The Hiccups): Small tries to help Big get rid of the hiccups by surprising him and making him jump; Big is not easily surprised. *Morph (Hiccups): Morph's got a terrible case of the hiccups and it's up to Chas to help him find a cure. *The Shiny Show (Tigs' Hiccups): Tigs has caught the hiccups and Dogsby and Mukka try their best to get rid of them. *My Life as a Teenage Robot (???): Jenny Wakeman's biggest defect is that she suffers from uncontrollable hiccups and accidentally shoots plasma beams out of her nozzle-like mouth. *Mr. Bean (Worst Time to Get the Hiccups!): Hiccups strike at the very worst time...whilst trying to be silent in the library! *The Moomins (The Invisible Child): The Moomins thought being invisible was perhaps like having hiccups, and that he thought the girl was so beautiful and handsome to him as well. *Cartoon Network (Hilarious Hiccups): Some characters from different shows have the hiccups, and things get even worse and funny at the same time! Everyone tries to cure their hiccups off until they are gone for the end of the day. *American Dad! (Francine's Flashback): I thought it was like the hiccups. *Shopkins (???): But wait — no event is complete without a few hiccups! *Poppets Town (Blooter's Hiccups): When Blooter gets the hiccups, Bobby takes over his delivery route and tries to cure his hiccups off until they are gone for good. *Jimmy Two-Shoes (There's Always a Hiccup): Heloise has one heck of a case of the hiccups! Can Jimmy and Beezy cure her hiccups before it drives her insane? *Fresh Off the Boat (???): But despite the hiccups, his father said, “I had this feeling that I was at best at playing basketball, baseball and football at the time during the High School Olympics Special." *Sex and the City (???): Evan Handler admits disrupting filming on the Sex and the City movie because he gets hiccups. *Middle School Moguls (???): When there's a hiccup in her plan, she's forced to innovate to truly impress the judges. *RWBY (A Minor Hiccup): Ruby and Weiss are still together, while Sun and Blake will be partners and Neptune will go with Yang. *Let's Go Luna! (Hola Mariachi): In Mexico City, the Circo orchestra gets a bad case of the hiccups, so Carmen finds a Mariachi band to fill in, causing Luna to break into wild dancing! *Tree Fu Tom (???): An...earful of corn keeps the hiccups away? *Stranger Things (???): My girlfriend does the thing to get rid of my hiccups – and she did help me get rid of my hiccups by the way. *Foofur (You Bet Your Life/Aiko's Hiccup Mix-Up): Chabbie tries to distract them by faking that. He has the hiccups./Aiko gets the case of the hiccups and her siblings try to find a cure for her. *Miffy's Adventures Big and Small (Miffy's Ice Cream): Boris can't serve anyone an ice-cream from his refrigerated bike until he gets rid of his unfortunate hiccups, so Miffy helps out - both by serving ice-cream, and a soda pop. *The Munsters (Herman's Sorority Caper): To cure Herman of his hiccups, Grandpa puts him into a trance. When a couple of fraternity pledges are sent to spend a night in the Munster house, they need to settle upon themselves and relax to calm themselves down for the end of the night. *Gullah Gullah Island (A Hiccup Cure): Binyah Binyah has the hiccups! Everyone in Gullah Gullah Island try to cure his hiccups always until they are gone for good! *Bear Behaving Badly (Wibbles): When Nev and Keith eat their way through a year's supply of sticky toffee pudding in one sitting, Nev suffers an unusual side effect - he hiccups a small fluffy creature - a wibble! Before long the whole of Barney's flat is taken over with wibbles, and they are hungry. *Big Barn Farm (Gobo Gets Hiccups): Gobo gets hiccups and tries everything to get rid of them. *Mike the Knight (Mike the Knight and the Knight's Play): What's happening to the hiccuping dragon? Can everyone try to cure his hiccups off until they are gone for good? *Numberjacks (Hiccups): Three has the hiccups! Everyone tried to cure her hiccups off until they are gone for the rest of the day. *Goof Troop (Midnight Movie Madness): Goofy thinks they are nightmare-ish and scary and will frighten it because scary movies frighten Max and give him a bad case of the hiccups. *Will and Grace (???): Debra has got the hiccups for the very first time! Everyone tried to cure her hiccups away until they gone at the restaurant for good. *Dave the Barbarian (???): He also runs a shop that cures hiccats (magical hiccups that produce cats from one's pet) to another. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (???): "Thanks, Raph. I never have the hiccups again." *Popeye (The Medicine Man): Olive begs Dr. Quack, aka Brutus, to cure Popeye's hiccups. But Dr. Quack wants Popeye's Spinach Health Juice off the market and Olive in his clutches. *Puppy Dog Pals (Bob's Birthday Wish): The episode has a running gag where Rolly has the hiccups while he eats all of the birthday cake from their owner Bob! Bingo tried to cure Rolly's hiccups until they are gone for good! *Roseanne (Darlene v. David): One hiccup in the Dave Mason narrative: David has some “bad guy” culpability. *Rabbids Invasion (???): hiccups gibberish Ba gibberish. and slurping Huh? Bwa Huh? *Chalkzone (???): When they got to the mountains, the giggling hills get the hiccups and launch Rudy and Snap right into a big old booby trap. *How I Met Your Mother (Double Date): Lily has the bad case of the hiccups! Marshall tries to cure her hiccups away with a very special song and a cold drink of water from that disorder. *Tomodachi Life (???): If the player enters the Mii's apartment when they have hiccups the Mii will cure them away for them. *Pororo the Little Penguin (Hiccup Cure): Crong couldn't stop his hiccup after eating some snack behind Pororo's back. *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (What a Hiccup!): The Imps make it look like Dorothy is pranking everyone and everything with their hiccups. *Tamagotchi (Hic! The Hiccups Will Not Stop): In said episode, everyone besides Memetchi (even Telelin) hiccup. *Maya the Bee (Hiccup): When Maya gets the hiccups, everyone tries to cure her hiccups off until they are gone. *The Real Ghostbusters (Doctor Dweeb, I Presume): A whole family with the hiccups hopping up and down unevenly and an injured child who has to go to the hospital. *Doug (Doug's Secret Song): But Doug soon gets nervous and ends up with the hiccups while in the singing booth, as well as forgetting the words to his imminent song. *The Penguins of Madagascar (Debriefer, Debriefer): "Yuh huh." She gasped as if to hiccup and they both held their breath in suspense, but the hiccups stayed cured. "Get off me, you're heavy." *Looney Tunes (The Impatient Patient): Hoping to scare Daffy in order to cure his hiccups, Dr. Jerkyl created and drinks a potion that turns him into Chloe, a grotesque yet effeminate ogre. *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (A Hiccup Adventure): Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave try to cure the hiccups. *Care Bears (Holiday Hics): It's Great Giving Day Eve! But when Tenderheart gets a bad case of the hiccups, the Care Bears must cure him away with a very special song. *I Love Lucy (Lucy's Last Birthday): Lucy always gets hiccups when she cries; this has been happening ever since her first birthday. *Titipo Titipo (???): Titipo's subway train "Met" in hopes that he'll know how to stop the hiccups. *The Lucy Show (???): Wally Cox gets the hiccups for the very first time! Lucy and Chris try to cure his hiccups off until they are gone for the accidental crisis. *Olly the Little White Van (Ivan Has the Hiccups): Olly tries everything he can think of to help Ivan when he has the hiccups. *Tayo the Little Bus (Rogi's Hiccups): Rogi drinks all 4 bottles of engine oil and starts hiking up so he named himself Superbus but he was called Blooper Bus. *The Flintstones (Barney the Invisible): Fred tries to cure Barney's hiccups with a potion that he invented, vanishing Barney's hiccups along with him. *Little Robots (The Hiccalots): Sporty bumps into Noisy who gets a bad case of robotic hiccups. Everyone tries different ways to cure her. *Dragon Tales (Hiccuping Ord): Ord the toy dragon sings a song about the hiccups and he hiccups at the end of the song. *Zigby (Zigby and the Hiccups): Clem gets a bad case of the hiccups. *The Koala Brothers (Alice Gets the Hiccups): Alice endures a few suggestions on how to get rid of the hiccups. *The Pink Panther (Stirrups and Hiccups): Hoot Kloot has the hiccups! Everyone tried to cure his hiccups off until they are gone for the accidental crisis. *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Hiccup-Ed): Woody Woodpecker has the hiccups! Everyone tried to cure his hiccups off until they are accidentally gone for the cure of amazement. *BTS (J-Hope's Hiccups): J-Hope has the hiccups! Jin tries to cure his hiccups off. *Reading Rainbow (Hanna Hippo's Horrible Hiccups): LeVar Burton tells a story about a hippo who has the hiccups. Everyone at the zoo try to cure her hiccups off. *Adventures in Wonderland (Hic-Hic Hooray): Dum volunteers to transport the Queen's fragile dinnerware when he suddenly gets a severe case of the hiccups. On his way to the palace, he's offered various remedies by his friends. *Sitting Ducks (Hic Hic Hooray): Aldo also gets a case of the giccups (gator hiccups) so Bill and some of their friends try to make the giccups go away. *Hi-5 (Chats' Hiccups): Kellie tries to cure Chats's hiccups with a tongue twister. *Metalocalpyse (PrankKlok): But I'm starting to wonder if Metalocalypse might be chafing a bit for the global economy to suffer the occasional hiccup, much less collapse. *Daisy and Ollie (How Do You Stop the Hiccups?): Ollie has the hiccups because he ate his breakfast too quickly! Daddy tells the children about all the tricks about his hiccups and to cure them off with a song and a smile to keep them away. *Count Duckula (???): This hiccup makes for some high hilarity due to the fact that Igor respects the old series contains some bad ratings and also good too. *Ed, Edd n Eddy (The Good Ol' Ed): Edd has got the hiccups! Ed and Eddy try to cure his hiccups off by drinking a little bit of water. *George of the Jungle (Wild Ralph Hiccup): Super Chicken has the case of the hiccups! Everyone tried to cure his hiccups away by singing and drinking bits of water. *Munki and Trunk (Hiccup Line): Trunk gets the hiccups, and Munki tries to help her find a cure. She tries traditional remedies like holding her breath or drinking upside-down but they only make his hiccups go away as possible in the end. *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (Tigger's Hiccup Pickup): Tigger's hiccups jeopardize Rabbit's rutabaga potluck party. *Stickin' Around (This is a Hiccup!): Stacy has a case of the hiccups and cannot perform on stage, so Bradley fills her up with water from a tank truck. *Full House (Take My Sister, Please/Danny in Charge): In her room, Michelle seems to be having a big problem with her hiccup control, so Jesse comes to help her./But Romeo got the hiccups, so we had to cut the kissing scene short. *Sneeze and Hiccup: Hiccup is a character who is best friends with Sneeze throughout the entire series. *Tots TV (Hiccups): There was a small problem with Tom who also isn't very well - how can they cure his hiccups? *Yin Yang Yo! (Upstanding Yuck): However he gets a bad case of the hiccups and ends up punching himself out. *Storychair Books (Hiccup): Mr. Hippopotamus' violent efforts to cure his lady friend's hiccups try to be the best of him. *Cars: Tales from Radiator Springs (Hiccups): Luigi tried scaring the hiccups, and Sarge tried "ordering" McQueen to stop hiccuping, but neither worked. *Andy Pandy (Hiccups): Teddy has the hiccups and has to be quiet. *The Thundermans (Beat the Parents): When the rest of the family comes back from dinner, Hank has super hiccups. Everyone in the family try to cure his hiccups off. *Cleo and Cuquin (Hiccup Monster): Cuquin gets a major case of the hiccups. Cleo and Maripi find out that they can get rid of his hiccups by scaring him, and they have a great idea: to become a giant monster who destroys the big city of New York. *Pete the Cat (Pete the Kitty and the Case of the Hiccups): Pete gets a case of the hiccups, and he doesn’t know what to do! He decides to ask his wisest friends for help, like Grumpy Toad, Callie, and Bob. *Mighty Little Bheem (Mighty Hiccups): When Bheem gets the hiccups, he and his monkey friend have a forest adventure to get rid of them. *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Night Morning): When Chum Chum sneaks back into the Fanlair after Fanboy realized he's gone, he emits a small hiccup and blocks it, some think he's gone a little drunk. *Scaredy Squirrel (Hiccup Hicdown in Balsatown): Scaredy tries to cure Dave's hiccups before everyone in Balsa goes crazy. *Lilybuds (Rose and the Hiccups): Rose and Lilac are meant to redo the Royal Garden following Princess Olivia's plan, but in their haste to drink, the Lilybuds start hiccupping. *SuperMarioLogan (Jeffy Has Hiccups): Jeffy has the bad case of the hiccups! Chef Pee Pee and Bowser try to cure his hiccups off. *Beat Monsters (Hiccup): One monster has got the hiccups! The other monsters try to cure his hiccups off until they are gone for good. *The Andy Griffith Show (Barney's Physical): Barney has to gain weight and somehow grow taller in a week's time in order to meet new guidelines for sheriff's deputies or lose his job. *Hey Arnold! (???): Later in the episode, the baby gets the hiccups, but Oskar mistakes it as a serious illness, as the baby burps instead. *Rainbow Fish (Rainbow's Hiccups): Rainbow's love of kelp gusher drinks causes him to get hiccups. *In the Night Garden (Be Careful, Tombliboos!): This is the way to the garden in the night. -HICCUP! -Tombliboo! Be careful, Tombliboo. Ooo. *Cocomelon (Hiccup Song): A mouse just got the hiccups! An elephant tries to cure his hiccups off with a song called "The Hiccups Song". *Sesame Street (Baby Bear's Hiccups): Baby Bear has the bad case of the hiccups! Telly and the other Sesame Street friends try to cure him with a song so that his hiccups can go away. *Teletubbies (???): Po eats Tubby Custard and gets Tubby Custard Tummy which makes her hiccup and have a Tummy Ache. *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (Angelina's Hiccups): Angelina develops a bad case of the hiccups just before her performance. *Harvey Street Kids (Elder Skelter/A More Perfect Reunion): hiccups How about hitting me with some of your sweet, sweet surgery, huh? *Uncle Grandpa (Hiccup Havok): Uncle Grandpa helps a child who cannot get rid of the hiccups. *Max and Ruby (Ruby's Hiccups): Ruby has a bad case of the hiccups! Max, Louise, Morris and Martha try to cure her hiccups away by singing a song on the piano and drinking lots of water. *Piggy Tales: Third Act (Hiccups): The Bad Piggy has the hiccups! Only the good pigs have to cure his hiccups off. *Rick and Morty (Rick and Morty Comic Series): Except, of course, that little hiccup where a rival drug operation kidnapped Morty. *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford's Hiccups): Clifford gets hiccups and his friends try everything to help until the cure goes away for a minute. *Baby Looney Tunes (Hic-Hic-Hiccup!): Bugs Bunny has the bad case of the hiccups! Curing his friends by scaring them will help. *Noveltoons (Hiccup Hound): A Hound dog has the hiccups for the very first time! A puppy dog tries to cure his hiccups off. *Amphibia (Flood, Sweat and Tears): So, Anne, would you rather smell like rotten eggs or have hiccups every day for the rest of your life? Anne: Oh, good one. I think I'd. *The Jungle Bunch (Hic Hic Hiccups!): A gerbil comes to ask the Jungle Bunch their help because she has a huge hiccup for several weeks. *Baby Einstein (Hiccups and Giggles!): Watch these puppets have a fit of giggles as they hiccup their way through this EXCLUSIVE CLIP! *The Amazing World of Gumball (Trailer/The Possession):The remote falls into Richard's mouth and whenever he hiccups, the TV changes the channel./hiccups and the car parking sounds are heard. *Mighty Magiswords (Hiccup the Volume): Monkey Chunks has hiccups and Biblia Tick hires the Warriors to get rid of them. *The Powerpuff Girls (A Slight Hiccup): The girls must overcome their supersonic hiccups to stop the Gnat's latest evil plan. *New Looney Tunes (Hiccups and Downs): Bugs will do anything to get rid of his pesky hiccups, so he seeks help from some spooky sources. *Dora the Explorer (Hic-Boom-Ohhh!): They soon found out that it was Benny, who was having the hiccups, making the curse even more worse with his echoing. *The Huckleberry Hound Show (Huckleberry Hound and the Goldfish Who Had Hiccups): Mice Pixie and Dixie delightedly share a great find with Huckleberry: an abandonded hiccuping goldfish! The three friends decide to take the goldfish home and cure him for a bit. *Phineas and Ferb (One Good Scare Ought To Do It!): Isabella gets the hiccups, so the boys go to extreme lengths to scare them out of her mouth and into her brain. *Odd Squad (Zero Effect): Olive and Otto help fix a case of exploding hiccups. *Fraggle Rock (Doozer Is As Doozer Does): Hiccups are a terrifying prospect for Doozers -- if a Doozer bounces up and down and gets the hiccups, he can start to shake and worry about curing them. *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (A Bad Case of the Fruitcups): A certain fruit on the island catches the hiccups. *Milo Murphy's Law (Battle of the Bands): I hiccup when I'm nervous. *Barbie (Honeymoon Hiccup): Barbie's friend has got the bad case of the hiccups! Barbie cures her for a bit before the honeymoon begins. *Oggy and the Cockroaches (The Hiccup): Oggy develops a severe case of the hiccups, and, as usual, the cockroaches get involved. *The Mr. Men Show (Sneezes and Hiccups): Mr. Stubborn has a cold at work and he tries to convince other employees that he has a case of the hiccups. *Family Guy (Send in Stewie, Please): He has a temper tantrum about not being on Broadway until he sings Hamilton as he attempts to fight back hiccups and snot bubbles. *The Simpsons (Bart's Hiccups): Bart has a serious case of the hiccups! Homer and his friends help him cure his hiccups away. *Polly Pocket (Socially Awkward): Invoked by Shani in "Socially Awkward", where she pretends to be a dead horse. *The Berenstain Bears (The Hiccup Cure): Papa discovers that eating quickly causes hiccups. *Arthur (Arthur's Hiccups): Arthur has the hiccups, and none of the traditional cures suggested by his parents are needed to be finished by D.W. and Buster. *SpongeBob SquarePants (Hiccup And Away!/Hiccup Plague): SpongeBob is woken up by the hiccups and must find a way to get rid of them. Once he confuses laundry detergent for the cure, he goes and leaves for the Krusty Krab, upset he has to go to work with the hiccups. He soon enters into a group of annoyed customers and Mr. Krabs asking where he was./In this episode, no one in Bikini Bottom is safe from a case of contagious hiccups *Horrid Henry (Horrid Henry's Hiccups): Henry finds out how horrid he can be when he gets the hiccups. *Curious George (???): George gets in his way, has to help several patients such as a woman with allergies a man with a broken arm and a woman with hiccups in the way only a monkey can. *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (The N-Men): Jimmy and Sheen are still too dangerous and has to guard against even the slightest hiccup. *Charlie and Lola (I Can't Stop Hiccuping!): Lola and Lotta are practicing a song for a spring play. They find themselves amused by the song, but their constant laughter gives Lola the hiccups. *The Loud House (Live Life Loud!): Leni has a severe case of the hiccups, which can be very troublesome for her siblings. *Johnny Bravo (As I Lay Hiccuping): Johnny's hiccups cause him sleepless nights. *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (To Catch a Hiccup): Piglet starts to get the hiccups and his friends tried everything to cure his hiccups off. *Fifi and the Flowertots (Flowertots Fallout): Where has it all gone, but when they give it out for everybody to drink, they see Stingo and Slugsy hiccuping, and find out that they have drunk it all. *Bunsen is a Beast! (Eyes on the Pies): Bunsen begins to lose his memory after getting hiccups. *Tangled: The Series/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Hiccup Fever): Everyone is eager to present the perfect cure when Rapunzel comes down with a bad case of the hiccups. *Franklin (Franklin Has the Hiccups!): Sometimes Franklin eats his meals a little too fast. Finding out that his hiccups will go away is just way too far for his friends and family. *Mopatop's Shop (Hiccups): Mopatop opens the episode by offering a purple wig, a juicy fig or a giggly pig. Rudy Monster comes into the store to get some hiccups. *Timmy Time (Timmy's Hiccup Cure): Kid has the hiccups and Timmy helps him get rid of them. *Sofia the First (The Birthday Wish): Crackle again pops the balloons due to her hiccups, only for one to be saved. *The Fairly OddParents (Fairly OddBaby/Cosmo Rules): Worse, it then hiccups, causing natural disasters./In this episode, after Jorgen Von Strangle gets the trick-ups (bouts of hiccups followed by bouts of cheesy magician-like trick magic), Cosmo finds out the truth about himself and his friends. *Between the Lions (Pandora's Box): The lion family still has the hiccups and so Click the mouse drags the monster back in the book and the family reads the rest of the story. *Pinky and the Brain (The Pink Candidate): OH, LOVELY RUBBER HATS WITH HICCUP SQUEAKY DUCKBILLS ON THE NECK! *VeggieTales in the House (Sickabeezer): Larry knew that before Bob explains that it's a sickness where you sneeze and hiccup at the same time, it will make you die. *Thomas and Friends (Horrible Hiccups): When Thomas has a bad case of the hiccups, Percy and James try to cure his hiccups away by scaring him and singing a song for them to go away. *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Donald's Hiccups): Donald has the bad case of the hiccups! Mickey and friends try to cure him in a special concert and tap their feet away. *Mr. Hiccup *Sabrina the Teenage Witch/Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies (Hiccups): Sabrina's hiccups haven't gone away so she's made her excuses and his trip heading home for a little while makes him sick./One episode had Sabrina get hiccups while she was at school, causing things to get crazy. *Alphablocks (Name): When A gets hiccups, she can't say her own name - but Magic E and friends sing a song to help her remember her name. *Numberblocks (Hiccups): One is ready to take a picture of the other Numberblocks, but first, she takes a picture of herself to her friends before getting the hiccups. *Shimmer and Shine (Potion Control): When the girls accidentally mix with the wrong potion, it causes Nazboo to float up in the air and they need to reverse the potion before he inflates them before getting the hiccups./One episode of Shimmer and Shine had her character Zeta get hiccups when she brewed a potion that went wrong when babysitting Nazboo. *Total DramaRama (Hic Hic Hooray): When one of the kids get the hiccups, a schemer decides to help treat them by taking advantage of them. *The Banana Splits (Snorky's Hiccups): Snorky has the case of the hiccups! His friends try to cure them off. *Wallykazam! (Dragon Hiccups): Wally must find the ingredients for a magical potion to cure Norville's dragon hiccups. *KaBlam! (???): Loopy turns herself upside down to cure hiccups and decides to stay inverted permanently. *DuckTales (The Treasure of the Golden Suns): Scrooge, whose gold fever is by now so bad that he's hiccuping and at one point they cured him off. *Peg + Cat (???): "Hiccups?", then when Peg says she's friends with the best cat in the world, Cat. *Abby Hatcher (Fuzzly Slumber Party): At night, Abby tells a story lighting her face with a flashlight. Mr. Hatcher says she can't sleep with these hiccups. Her Fuzzlies try to cure her hiccups off while she's sleeping. *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Dedede's Raw Deal): However, it is too late, as the potato sushi is already at Kirby's house. Tokkori is surprised, but Kirby eats it. He misses a plate of sushi, as he starts hiccuping. *The Tom and Jerry Show (Hiccup and Away): Jerry tries to scare Tom out of his hiccups. *Hey Duggee! (The Hiccup Badge): The squirrels think it is funny when they meet a little worm who has swallowed too much earth and has the hiccups. *Tom and Jerry (Hic-cup Pup): Spike has the case of the hiccups! Tom and Jerry try to cure his hiccups off. *We Bare Bears (???): I mean, who would want a hiccups giant loser in their bellies. *Pocoyo (Hiccup!): Pocoyo, Elly and Loula try to surprise Pato when he gets the hiccups. *Shaun the Sheep (Hiccups): Shirley drinks Bitzer's fizzy pop and gets a nasty case of hiccups, but none of the cures Shaun tries seems to work, until the farmer takes a bath. *Jungle Junction (Hiccup Power): Toadhog gets a bad case of the hiccups and everyone tries to cure him. *JoJo's Circus (Hiccup Helper): Skeebo gets the hiccups and JoJo and and her friends tries to help cure them. *64 Zoo Lane (The Story of the Important Visitor): She represents her name as "Cleopatra" (or "Patsy"). Patsy and the animals decide to have a party while hiccuping. The animals had a great banquet for Patsy. *Tweenies (Hiccups): Rushing in, arriving late, Milo gets the hiccups! Bella, Fizz and Jake try to help him stop them - even Doodles has a go! *Caillou (Caillou's Hiccups): A spaghetti dinner (and a lot of giggling) result in Caillou getting the hiccups. *Little Bear (Hiccups): Little Bear's friends come to play at his house, but the Bear parents want them to stay quiet. Little Bear then develops hiccups and his friends try to cure them off. *Octonauts (Immortal Jellyfish): I-It's like I need to sneeze or...or hiccup. *Handy Manny (Felipe's Hiccups): Manny and the tools must set up a sound system at the Community Center, but to do the job, they need to cure Felipe's hiccups off. *The Big Comfy Couch (Hiccups): Loonette and Molly seek a cure for the hiccups. *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (The Sounds All Around): In the Cat's Playhouse, Terrence McBird has a nasty case of the hiccups. *Gerald Mc Boing-Boing (Telescopes, Hiccups & The Boing Boing Express): Gerald and the gang discover "aliens" at the observatory but even that can't be worse that what's really bothering Gerald: hiccups. *Oddbods (Newt's Hiccups): Newt has the bad case of the hiccups! Everyone has to cure his hiccups off! *Elliot Moose (Lionel and the Roaring Hiccups): No one likes the hiccups. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Krumm Gets the Dreaded Nolox): Krumm gets a bad case of the hiccups or in monsters terms, "the Nolox.". It's up to Oblina and Ickis to find a cure for the dreaded Nolox. *Rugrats (Hiccups): Angelica tries to scare Tommy out of his hiccups. *T.O.T.S. (Hiccup Hazard): Pip's hiccups threaten their delivery, so he asks Freddy to scare them out of his tummy. *Higglytown Heroes (High-Country Hiccups/An Unhappy Case of the Hiccups): Kip has the hiccups! His friends try to cure his hiccups off by singing and dancing./All of the citizens of Higglytown got the hiccups! *Bananas in Pajamas (Banana Hiccups/The Ping Pong Hiccups): B1 has a morbid case of the hiccups. Even with jumping and drinking upside down, nothing works. Until two teddies come up with an immense case of two of them./The Bananas suddenly develop a bad case of hiccups after eating some delicious snacks from Amy and Morgan. *Camp Lakebottom (Hiccups): McGee gets a bad case of the Hiccups that make stuff disappear! *Camp Lazlo (Hiccups): Lazlo has the bad case of the hiccups! Raj and Edward try to cure his hiccups throughout the short. *Doc McStuffins (A Good Case of the Hiccups): Doc tries to fix Millie the Microphone when she can't stop repeating words. Both Doc and Emmie play with Emmie's toy karaoke CD until she hiccuped. *Corn & Peg (Firefighter Peg): Then Henry got the hiccups, which eventually stopped. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Griffon the Brush-Off): Pinkie Pie has a bad case of the hiccups! Rainbow Dash tries to cure her hiccups away by scaring her and saying "BOO!" as Gilda's words. *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (The No Laughing Contest): When Wubbzy has the hiccups, Walden, Widget and Daizy try to compete in a No Laughing Contest for him to cure his hiccups away. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (???): At the end of the episode, she expels the key on command by hiccuping. *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Hiccy Burp): Bloo decides to use his hiccups to win an imaginary friend talent show. *Animaniacs (Hiccup): When Wakko has a bad case of the hiccups, Yakko and Dot try to cure his hiccups by scaring him away and singing a song. *Masha and the Bear (Hold Your Breath): Bear, while gathering berries, meets female bear in the forest and arranges a date with her. Masha eats too many berries and gets the hiccups. Masha and the Bear then sing a song about her hiccups to cure them away. *Little Einsteins (Hungarian Hiccups): Rocket has a bad case of the hiccups when flying in the Great Sky Race! Leo and the crew try to cure his hiccups by singing a nice and beautiful song to him for them to go away. *Elmo's World (Computers): Mr. Noodle's Brother Mr. Noodle has the hiccups! Elmo tries to cure them away by shouting "Here Mr. Noodle!" and here comes his hiccups, they are gone for good! *Pingu (Pinga Has Hiccups): When Pinga has a case of the hiccups, Pingu tries to get rid of them by scaring his little sister. *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Hiccup Havoc): Herky eats too much donuts and has the hiccups! Jay Jay and the crew help him cure his hiccups away. *The Fresh Beat Band (Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba!): After a joint musical number, Plex starts hiccuping again, and zaps him out of his cure. *Peppa Pig (Hiccups): George has the bad case of the hiccups after he eats too much orange juice! Peppa tries to cure him with a big, loud oink for his hiccups to go away. *Super Why! (Spell: Hiccup): Princess Presto spells out the word "Hiccup" using her magic powers and singing. *WordWorld (Duck's Hiccups): When Duck drinks down a glass of lemonade too quickly, he gets the hiccups for the first time ever! Movies *How to Train Your Dragon: In the movie, a character is named Hiccup, and he's the hero of his own story, and the titular character as well, making him more as less possible as he is sure. *Gremlins II: The New Batch: Several gremlins hiccuping are archive recordings of Mel Blanc's hiccups from his Looney Tunes cartoons. *Peter Pan (1953): I'll tell the crew and (HICCUPS)/Ain't it a bloomin' (HICCUPS) shame? *Dumbo: Dumbo cries and then starts to hiccup, so Timothy takes him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has been cured away. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Dopey has got the hiccups after he took a drink of bubble juice. The other dwarfs try to cure his hiccups off. *Sleeping Beauty: During the Skumps song, The Minstrel hiccups after he took a drink of soda. King Hubert and King Stefan try to cure his hiccups off. *Love at First Hiccup: A high-school freshman (Devon Werkheiser) falls for a pretty senior (Scout Taylor-Compton) who is way out of his league. Category:Popular culture